


The one where Tony plans to move to Canada and Steve doesn't stop him.

by Stark616



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Fantasy, Tony-centric, Top Steve Rogers, Walking In On Someone, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, flustered Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: This is so wrong. But it isn’t his fault, if Steve hadn’t put up those damn posters all around the academy, than right now he would probably be talking to Janet like he’s supposed to. Where is he now, you ask?“Tony are you-” Steve stops himself halfway with a choked groan. “Steve.” Tony doesn’t bother stop himself. He’s too close, way too close and if he stops now-  “Touch me please.”(New chapter added ;O)





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This might be terrible, so please don't hurt me. 
> 
> Kudos and comments (requests?) are love.

This is so wrong. But it isn’t his fault, if  _ Steve _ hadn’t put up those damn posters all around the academy, than right now he would probably be talking to Janet like he’s supposed to. Where is he now, you ask?

 

“ _ F- fuck _ ,” Tony gasps clutching the poster between his hand. The other hand a frenzy on his dick. “ _ Cap _ .”

 

So yeah, instead of going to lunch right after class he ran back to the tower to have some ‘alone time’. And by alone time he means masturbating to the picture of Steve, with his stupid smile, on the  _ vote for Cap _ posters. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .” Tony throws his head back and arches at the sensation. The thought of the super soldier bending him over, his own hand on him,  _ touching _ him. 

 

To be honest, he still can’t believe no else but him is doing this (and if they are-  _ screw you _ ). Like, does anyone else find everything that Steve Rogers does incredibly  _ hot _ ? He fantasizes about the soldier 24/7. During class (the reason why ends up in Fury’s office), while sleeping (which is pretty embarrassing, because there’s only so many times you can explain to Jarvis why the sheets are dirty in the first place), while actually  _ talking _ to Steve (which also is pretty  _ embarrassing _ , even though it happens rarely), and everywhere else he can think of.

 

His all time favorite fantasy has to be riding him. His legs spread along Steve’s torso, moving up and down on him until he can’t freaking  _ breathe.   _

 

“ _ Steve, _ ” Tony gasps again and reaches downwards, prodding at his entrance. He’s never gone that far before, and the thought of Steve being his first one day makes his mouth go dry. “ _ Please.” _

 

Before he can even register what’s happening, the door of his workshop is thrown open. 

 

“Tony are you-” Steve stops himself midway with a choked groan. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .” Tony doesn’t bother stop himself. He’s too close, way too close and if he stops now-  “ _ Touch me please.” _

 

Steve’s eyes widen further and the blush taking over half of his face grows. He expects the soldier to leave or taunt him, but instead he strides over to him slowy and kneels. 

 

Tony swallows down his whimper and spreads his legs. No going back now, if this is the last time he’s ever seeing Steve Rogers again he should at least make it worth. 

 

“Where?” Steve asks, his voice so deep it makes Tony shudder from head to toe. “Where do you want me to touch you,  _ Tony _ ?”

“ _ Here _ ,” Tony breaths. He motions to the hand on his dick and whines. “ _ Right here.” _

 

Steve doesn’t look convinced. “Here?” He replaces Tony’s hand with his and  _ tugs _ . “Or here?” His other hand lifts Tony’s bottom slightly and  _ rubs _ .

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Tony gasps against his grasp and scrambles for purchase on the blonde's chest. His- his fingers are  _ right there _ . This is even better than his fantasies. 

 

He looks up in time to see Steve’s eyes darken even further. 

 

“Yeah?” Steve rubs against the skin between his entrance and his balls. His voice is even  _ lower _ now. “You want me to touch you here, Tony?”

 

The billionaire flushes deeply at that and ruts against Steve’s hand. Now he’s way too close, right fucking  _ there- _

 

“Come for me, Tony.”

 

And he does, with a loud, high-pitched moan he’ll never in his life admit. He screams against Steve’s chest and tugs at the blonde's hair as his hips buck forward. He can hear the super soldier groan in response, the sound sending shivers up his spine. 

 

“ _ Tony _ .” 

 

“ _ Steve _ ,” Tony gasps as his hips twitch forward in aftershock. He sucks in a large intake of air and sighs in relief. He’s about to pull away from the tight embrace when it dawns on him.

 

He just  _ masturbated _ with  _ Steve Rogers _ \-  _ the _ Steve rogers. Captain  _ freaking  _ America. America’s  _ golden _ boy. Yup, he’s moving to Canada now.  _ Bon voyage _ America, sorry for having sex with your  _ icon- _

 

“Tony.” 

 

Tony blinks and looks up to find Steve himself looking down at him with a grin.  _ Fuck _ .

 

“Uh, yeah?” He asks, his throat tightening at the fondness in the blonde’s eyes. He’ll have to ask Jarvis about that later (when they’re already on the plane to Canada of course).

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks. His eyes wander south and Tony follows. Steve’s jeans are streamed in white, while Tony’s legs are red and blotchy, obviously having been held to tight. 

 

Tony feels his cheeks go impossibly red and his dick twitch between his legs. This is  _ so _ not the time to get hard again.

 

“I’m fine,” Tony squeaks. He hides his face in his arm and shifts uncomfortably. “Just peachy actually, uh, don’t you think you should change your pants? I kind of ruined them.”

 

“Yeah, you kind of did,” Steve chuckles. The slight tint to his cheeks let’s Tony know he doesn’t really mind the mess. “But I think we should get  _ you _ cleaned up first.”

 

Tony flushes, “W-  _ what _ ? No other questions, like  _ why the fuck were you masturbating to a picture of me _ ?!”

 

And wow, that sounds even worse than he expected.

 

He tries his best not to swoon at the blonde’s smile. “We can talk later, right now you need to be cleaned up before your mess dries up.”

 

“I can do that myself,” Tony says as he puts on of his arms on the ground to steady himself. He’s about to stand up when suddenly he’s being scooped up into long, muscled arms. 

 

“But that wouldn’t be much fun, would it?” Steve whispers into his ear. His arms grip at Tony’s back and thighs in a way that shouldn’t even be  _ legal _ . 

 

“No,” Tony manages to choke out as he tries not to moan. Steve must be on  _ drugs _ or something, because the last time he checked, America’s icon was  _ not  _ a pervert. 

 

“Exactly,” Steve says and starts walking to the half-destroyed door of Tony’s not so private workshop. 

 

“Seriously, Steve are you sure you don’t want to tal-”

 

“Be patient.” Steve interrupts him with another squeeze to his thighs.

 

This time the brunette can’t stop the moan that escapes his throat. He flushes in embarrassment and hides his face in the blonde’s chest. Okay, maybe he should just keep quiet for now. He hears Steve laugh again and buries his face further into the cologne scented shirt. _ Fuck. _

 

To be even more honest, this is way better than having lunch with Janet. He can gossip to her later. 


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same story, but this time in Steve's perspective. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, I was planning to have this up and running by today but with so much gift wrapping and shopping, I kind of got behind.
> 
> This might be a bit bad (since I wrote this at 1am -which resulted in my mom almost catching me, oops) 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy! ;o

He isn’t sure why he ripped open the door, because it was pretty obvious that the sounds coming from the other side were not a cry for help. 

 

“ _ Steve.” _

 

All of a sudden his pants feel way too tight. He shouldn't be reacting to this. It’s just Tony Stark- Tony Stark masturbating to a picture of him and with a finger touching his-

 

“Son of a gun,” he breaths and steadies himself on one of the tables beside him. And then to make things even  _ worse _ , Tony notices him. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .” 

 

The desperate look in the brunette’s eyes makes him swallow again. 

 

“ _ Touch me please _ ,” Tony gasps as he ruts his hips forward, his eyes glossed over in bliss. 

 

“Where?” Steve asks, his mouth feeling way too dry. He can’t stop himself from walking up Tony and kneeling beside him. 

 

The view is even better up close.  _ Shit.  _ Tony’s legs are thrown open, completely naked other than his shirt and his jacket still hugging his chest and arms. There’s sweat pooling into the small dips of his neck, another sheen of sweat adorning his face.

 

“Where do you want me to touch you,  _ Tony _ ?” Steve asks again.

 

Tony lets out a sound between a moan and a whine. “ _ Here _ .” The billionaire's tan skinned hand motions to his weeping member.

 

Steve swallows hard again and refrains from pinning Tony to the ground right there, instead he puts his hand where Tony wants it. By the way the brunette’s voice hitches and his hips stutter, he can tell it isn’t enough.

 

“Here?” He asks giving the member a firm  _ tug _ . “Or here?”

The blonde moves his other hand to the edge of Tony’s ass and lifts it slightly so that he can rub where Tony was just seconds ago.    
  


Tony practically snaps forward at the touch and grabs onto his shirt. “ _ Yes.” _

 

Steve swallows down his groan, trying his best not to thrust against Tony’s thigh. He has to get Tony off first, he can worry about himself later (if there even  _ is _ a later).

 

“Yeah?” Steve moves his finger upwards, right below Tony’s balls and presses. “You want me to touch you here, Tony?”

 

Tony’s skin flushes a dark red and his hips rut forward uncontrollably. It’s then that Steve realizes that the teen is practically hanging by a thread.

 

He tightens his grip on Tony’s thighs and leans forward. 

 

“Come for me, Tony.”

 

And just like that, he does. His back arches until he’s chest to chest with him and his hands fly up to hold on to his hair. Steve groans at the loud moan ripped out of Tony’s throat and feels himself go off too at the sound.

 

“ _ Tony.” _

 

“ _ Steve _ ,” Tony gasps back and his hips rut forward a couple of times before settling. 

 

After that, it’s dead silent other than Tony’s harsh breathing. It takes him a couple of second to realize that the billionaire is probably freaking out. 

 

“ _ Tony _ ,” he says grinning at the slight jump he gets in return.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Tony looks up at him, sweat still glistening his cheeks.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks and almost stops himself when he notices the mess on his pants. White, white come streaked across in rows as if he had been covered in frosting. While Tony’s thighs are blotched up and pink, obvious hand prints covering almost the whole length of them. He feels his mouth go dry again.

 

“I’m fine,” Tony says, his voice high. Steve feels him shift and he bites his lip at the sharp sparks it sends to his groin.. “Just peachy actually, uh, don’t you think you should change your pants? I kind of ruined them.”

 

Steve can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, you kind of did.” But pants are just pants and he can always wash them later. If they don’t clean up the mess splattering Tony’s legs and thighs first, it’ll be a pain to come off later. “But I think we should get  _ you  _ cleaned up first.”

 

Tony’s face darkens down to multiple shades of red and pink. “W- _ what _ ? No other questions, like  _ why the fuck were you masturbating to a picture of me?! _ ”

 

He  _ does _ have lots of other questions, including that one, but throwing them all at Tony at once wouldn’t do them any good. 

 

“We can talk later,” Steve says calmly with a smile. “Right now you need to be cleaned before your mess dries up.”

“I can do that myself,” Tony says as he puts on of his arms on the ground to steady himself. No way Tony’s doing all that alone. Steve puts a knee on the ground and pushes downwards, scooping up the Caucasian teen in the process.

 

He hears a small squeak come from the teen in his arms and he smirks. He’ll probably never get another chance like this, and it’s not  _ every day _ he gets to mess with  _ the  _ Tony stark. 

 

The question rolls right off his tongue. “But that wouldn't be much fun, would it?” He emphasis with a small squeeze to the brunette’s bruised thighs.

 

“No,” Tony chokes, his face in flames.

 

Steve grins, “Exactly.” And starts making his way back to the entrance of Tony’s workshop. He mentally curses himself at the damage of the door, but it’s nothing Tony or Jarvis can’t fix.

  
  


“Seriously, Steve are you sure you don’t want to tal-”

 

“Be patient.” Steve interrupts him with another squeeze to his thighs. 

 

Tony openly moans this time and immediately flushes in embarrassment, hiding his face in Steve’s chest. Steve laughs and holds the brunette tighter in an attempt to comfort him. This isn’t at all how he was expecting their first ‘romantic gesture’ to go, he would very much prefer to take Tony out for dinner first, but if this is how it was supposed to happen, then so be it. He just hopes the billionaire will let him take him out for that first date eventually.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? I can write the aftermath if you want (just comment below)
> 
> And if you're also reading my other story (based on stony), (just to let you know) it might not be updated in a while (but I'll get to it asap)
> 
> Kudos, comments, opinions, and advice (requests?) are love. ;o
> 
> And also, (just to let you know) I'm in great need of ideas and will kindly take any requests you guys have (all you have to do is comment below on what you want!) ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get cleared (and not to mention frisky).
> 
> Enjoy ;O

 

He was honestly expecting Steve to punch him in the face. He  _ had _ used him, so the blonde really didn’t have a choice to whether he was pissed off or not. He should have hit Tony. He should have  _ yelled  _ at him at least. 

 

Instead, their mouths knocked together.

 

It was chaste. Short, sweet, and demanding in a way that made the billionaire shiver. He was about to reach up and tug Steve closer but before his hands could even move, he was being shoved away.

 

“Oh- oh my gosh,” Steve breaths quickly, his voice sounding wrecked and straining. “ _ I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me _ -”

 

“S’fine,” Tony squeaks. His face flushes at the way the blonde’s eyes dart down to watch his lips right after he licks them. “Totally fine.”

 

Steve gapes at him. “Totally fine? This is  _ not  _ ‘totally fine’. I  _ kissed  _ you, Tony, and without your permission!”

 

“You don’t  _ need _ permission to kiss me,” Tony says quickly. Mostly because it’s true, anyone and anything can kiss him honestly. He doesn’t really care ( _ especially _ when it’s Steve). 

 

“Of course I do,” Steve snaps. “Everyone needs permission. Kissing is something intimate.”

 

Tony snorts. Intimate? Yeah right. 

 

“Well, I masturbated to a picture of you without permission,” he says as a matter of fact. “Now  _ that _ is something you should be freaking out about.”

 

Steve blinks hard at him, shoulders hunching as he lets out a long breath. “I- I probably should, shouldn’t I?”

 

“Yup,” Tony squeaks again despite of himself. He’s still half naked, but instead of being wet with sweat he’s wet from the water Steve had practically sprayed on him to ‘clean him up’. To make matters worse, he’s in the bedroom of the guy he’s been crushing on since the minute they first met.

 

“You want me to ask you questions?” 

 

“Yup.”

 

“Well, fine. Was that the first time you did,  _ that _ ?” Steve asks, cheeks going a bit pink. One of the blonde’s arms makes their way to Tony’s jacket and peels the piece of clothing off of his shoulders. The billionaire shivers at the brief cold and sighs when Steve places a warm towel their instead. 

 

With a huff, Tony nods, not trusting himself to actually say it using his own words. 

 

“And uh, you chose me for a reason- to be doing that to a picture of me, I mean.”

 

Tony’s face feels like it’s on fire. He really should just keep quiet, but Steve deserves answers. 

 

“Yeah, it was you for a reason,” he says quickly as he brings the towel tighter around himself. “And I understand if you regret helping me- I’m a crazy teen with issues, who’s always horny and-- yeah if you want to report me or something or  _ punch  _ me then go ahead.”

He glances up at Steve expecting to see anger or relief, but instead he’s met with a look of pure horror.

 

“ _ Punch  _ you?” Steve says in something akin to disbelief. “Why the heck would I hurt you Tony?”

 

“Why not?” Tony spits, angry now that Steve doesn’t seem to understand how serious everything is. “I was using you for my own pleasure!”

 

“Exactly. You were using me and no one else,” Steve growls. The tone in his voice makes them both jump in surprise. 

 

“What?” Tony asks, voice high. 

 

Steve flushes. “I’m just glad it was me and not anyone else. I- I really like you, Tony. I have for a long time, and knowing you were doing something so intimate because of me just makes me really happy.”

 

He must have heard wrong. No one likes him. Not even Janet, who constantly hangs out with him, or Rhodey who barely talks to him anymore because he’s always off at work. Captain America  _ liking _ him as more than a friend is a cruel joke.

 

“You don’t have to say those things, Steve,” he mutters, voice dropping down to a whisper. His hands twitch under the towel and he bites his lip to stifle anything that might make things even worse. Like saying he agrees with Steve or that he really likes him too. But before he can even stand to get out, he’s grabbed harshly by the chin.

 

“I don’t have to,” Steve says. He’s too close, so close that if the brunette leaned forward just a bit, their lips would definitely touch. “But I want to.”

 

“Stop it,” Tony whines. His words are hitting him hard even though he doesn’t want them to. “Stop it Steve, you don’t want this.”

 

“Oh, I do,” Steve says fondly as he smiles slowly. “If you’ll let me.”

 

Tony snorts despite of himself, feeling his chest bubble up in relief. “You never let anyone get their way, don’t you?”

 

“Only when they don’t actually know what they want or deserve,” Steve chuckles. His hand moves upwards so that it’s stroking his cheek. “I know you’re probably embarrassed about what happened earlier and if you want we can forget it ever happened.”

 

“Forget it?” Tony chokes. “It’s what practically started everything!”

 

Steve winces and runs his other hand through his hair. “M’sorry, I mean we can go from there--  _ not _ forgetting it happened.”

 

“Yeah,  _ yeah _ , I like that better,” he says with a grin. He shouldn’t be giving in to the idea, but  _ Steve Rogers  _ likes him-- wants to  _ date  _ him, and that’s something no one should say no to. The bursting in his chest became stronger at the thought. 

 

“Great.” Steve grins at him in return, eyes glinting. Then his eyes widen momentarily and his hand travels down to Tony’s chest. “Are you cold? I should get you some clothes,  _ sonofagun _ , you need clothes!” The blonde jolts up and runs to his closet. 

 

Tony holds in a laugh and tries not to shiver. He didn’t notice he was cold until now. 

 

“Steve stop freaking out, I’m fine.”

 

“Here,” Steve says suddenly as he tosses a t-shirt his way. “It might be too big but it’s all I’ve got.”

 

Tony shrugs and unwraps the towel to put the shirt on. It’s way too big, hanging loosely off of his body to pool down below his knees. It’s more like a dress than an actual shirt. He grabs the hem of it and bring it up so that it isn’t hanging off of his shoulders too. A loud cough makes him return his gaze back to Steve. 

 

“Comfy?” He asks, voice almost a growl. 

 

Tony nods and offers a grin-- frowning when Steve only comes closer. And  _ fuck _ , his eyes are dilated. 

 

“S- Steve..?”

 

“Is it too early for getting frisky?” Steve asks, low as if it was paining him to do so. 

 

Tony flushes again. “I- I don’t know.” His mouth turns dry at the hungry look in the soldier’s eyes. “I mean- if we both  _ want  _ to.”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

God damn it. Steve shouldn’t be allowed to ask questions like that. His knees almost give out when he gets even  _ closer _ . 

 

“ _ Yeah _ .”

 

The blonde is on him in less than a second, head pressed between his neck and his shoulder. Tony groans when a leg is shoved between his thighs. He swallows when he feels Steve’s lips brush against the sensitive patch of skin on his neck. Forget being cold, now everything feels like it’s  _ boiling _ .

 

“Still horny?” Steve teases as he sucks the skin between his teeth.

 

Tony whimpers, losing his breath when Steve does the exact same thing again on the skin right above his arc reactor. He hadn’t even noticed Steve had pulled the shirt up. 

 

“You haven’t answered my question, Tony.”

 

“Still horny,” Tony slurs. “Can’t  _ not _ be horny when you’re doing that.”

 

Steve chuckles against his skin, biting down hard when Tony shivers again. He looks up at the billionaire through his lashes, winking as he drops down lower.

 

“ _ Oh god,” _ Tony moans. Steve shouldn't be allowed to do  _ that _ either. 

 

“Steve is fine,” the blonde says as he nibbles gently on the skin right above his thigh. Tony can’t even laugh about his cockyness because the next thing he knows, he’s being sucked off by Steve Rogers. 

 

“ _ Steve!”  _ He gasps as his legs trembled, but it’s impossible to fall because of the grip the soldier has on his waist. His cheeks redden at the sight below him. He’s never been blown before, not by anyone or anything-- so it’s totally not his fault when he blows his load a couple of seconds later.

 

“M’sorry, so,  _ so _ sorry. It’s just that I’ve never,” Tony stops himself and gasps as Steve swallows him down again. “ _ I’ve never had that done to me before _ !”

 

“Never?” Steve asks as he pulls of with a soft  _ pop _ .

 

“No,” Tony admits as his cheeks go as red as Steve’s lips. “Haven’t really done anything, actually.”

 

Steve’s eyes darken. “Virgin?”

 

“Please don’t tease me about this,” he whines, covering his burning face with his arm. Everyone in the academy knows him as a playboy, so he’s had to go along with it.  _ Virgin Tony Stark  _ isn’t something he wants.

 

He feels an arm wrap around his wrist, pulling his arm down so that he isn’t covering his face anymore. 

 

“I’m not going to tease you about it,” Steve says softly, the darkness in his eyes gone. “It’s just a little overwhelming knowing that I’m the first one to touch you like this.”

 

That’s pretty understandable. He would be overwhelmed too. But still, it’s embarrassing and nerve racking to a point that even his own genius brain can’t handle it. And still, he feels his groin go hot at the kindness and full blown  _ awe _ in the older teen’s voice. Being cared for and taken cared of isn’t something he’s used to.

 

“Could I, uh, return the favor?” Tony asks slowly, voice quivering in the slightest when Steve’s eyes darken again. “I might be a bit bad at it thought, just to warn you.”

 

“You don’t have to return the favor if you don’t want to,” Steve assures. “And if you do, I really don’t care it you do it well or not. I just want  _ you _ , Tony.”

 

Tony flushes at the attention and sighs as he starts moving his hands.

  
Here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> I've never actually written something quite like this before, so it might be a bit, off.
> 
> Kudos and comments (requests?) are love.


End file.
